kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Valley of Peace
The Valley of Peace (sometimes referred to simply as the Valley) is a large valley surrounded by a barrier of tall mountains, protecting the land from outside invaders (thus the included name of "Peace"). It is the main setting of the ''Kung Fu Panda'' series and serves as the home of many creatures, including Masters Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five. The Valley's other inhabitants are villagers mostly consisting of rabbits, pigs, and geese, although sheep have also been seen during the winter. History Beginnings The Valley of Peace was founded nearly a thousand years ago (prior to the events of the first film) by Grand Master Oogway. After departing from his home in the , he went on a journey of discovery, traveling all around the world and visiting every country until he arrived in . Oogway stood on a hill overlooking the Valley and knew that he had found the place he would call home for the rest of his life.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom (old version; retrieved August 16, 2010) The third chapter of "Legend of the Legendary Warrior" describes how Oogway later observed the "plight of the oppressed" and wept into what is now known as the Pool of Sacred Tears. Wanting to protect those that were considered "soft and weak" from the "hard and strong", Oogway formed the self-defense system of Kung Fu as a force for good. He worked many years to perfect this system and help make the Valley a safe haven and a peaceful place to live. He helped to form the thousand-mile-long bridge that guarantees safe passage into the Valley, and admitted students under his instruction in learning the art of Kung Fu. At this time, with the Valley and its inhabitants now well protected, it is presumed that the Valley had thus been named the Valley of Peace. In Kung Fu Panda The Valley of Peace serves as the main setting for most of the movie's events — aside from those involving Tai Lung's escape from Chorh-Gom Prison, located in the snowy peaks of . Tai Lung's defeat of the Furious Five at the Thread of Hope prompted the evacuation of the Valley, as the snow leopard was returning, putting the villagers in danger. The citizens soon returned to the Valley after they caught sight of the golden shock wave of the Wuxi Finger Hold from a distance. Though many buildings of the Valley had been damaged in the battle, the villagers found Po, the newly-proclaimed Dragon Warrior, had defeated Tai Lung. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday In Kung Fu Panda Holiday, the Valley is seen in the winter season, with snow filling much of the area. The villagers showed their Winter Festival custom of decorating their houses with colorful lanterns at night, which awed Po when he stopped to look at the view. The citizens also share meals with friends and family on the holiday, as well as dance and play games, while the Kung Fu masters of the Jade Palace traditionally tend to partake in the formal Winter Feast. In Kung Fu Panda 2 In Kung Fu Panda 2, the Artisan Village, an area of the Valley, was under attack from Shen's Wolf Army, which was pillaging the region for metal. Po and the Furious Five arrived, and courageously fought the wolves off. Though Wolf Boss and his warriors managed to escape, the villagers were saved thanks to their efforts. In Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Coming soon! Notable Locations Kung Fu Panda-5.jpg|The Jade Palace|link=Jade Palace NoodleShop2.jpg|Mr. Ping's noodle shop|link=Noodle Shop Kung-fu-panda-matte-painter-brisbane.jpg|The Wu Dan Mountains|link=Wu Dan Mountains BaoGu1.PNG|The Bao Gu Orphanage|link=Bao Gu Orphanage ThreadOfHope2.jpg|The Cliffs of the Great Awakening|link=Cliffs of the Great Awakening Trivia *The valley's landscape was inspired by the and regions of China.Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda II, p. 93. : *There are 1,478 unique villagers in the Valley of Peace, even though there were 2,306 spectators in the Jade Palace's arena during the Dragon Warrior ceremony in the original film.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP Gallery ValleyOfPeace2.jpg|Concept artwork of the Valley ValleyVillage.jpg|Concept artwork of the Valley's market Valley-of-peace-illustration.png|Concept illustration by Tang Kheng Heng and Raymond Zibach Valley-of-peace-illustraion-2.png|Concept illustration by Tang Kheng Heng ValleyOfPeace.jpg|Po's village within the valley Kungfuworld21.png|The Valley of Peace as seen in Kung Fu Panda World References Category:Locations Category:Film Locations Category:Secrets of the Furious Five Locations Category:Kung Fu Panda World Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:TV Series Locations Category:Kung Fu Panda Holiday Locations Category:Valleys